Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Mexico City, Utrecht, and Columbus 2018
Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Mexico City, Utrecht, and Columbus 2018 is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series tournament that will be held in three cities simultaneously to celebrate the 200th championship tournament from September 22nd to the 23rd, 2018. The cities are Mexico City in Mexico, Utrecht in the Netherlands, and Columbus, Ohio, in the United States. As a perk for entering the event, all Duelists and Dragon Duelists who have submitted their registration form, entry fee, and valid, legal Deck List will receive an exclusive Participation Game Mat to commemorate the 200th celebration, while supplies last, and five booster packs of Cybernetic Horizon. All Duelists who pre-register and turn in their valid Deck list on Friday the 21st will receive a new Yu-Gi-Oh! branded Attribute Dice, branded with the 200th YCS logo. Events Two Dragon Duel tournaments will be held at the 200th YCS Columbus for Duelists born 2006 or later on September 22nd and 23rd; these Saturday and Sunday tournaments will be sealed using Battle Pack: Epic Dawn, where each Duelist is given ten sealed Battle Packs to make a new Deck. On Sunday afternoon, the Dragon Duelist that finishes 1st on Saturday will compete against the 1st place Dragon Duelist from Sunday, in a best 2-out-of-3 match using their own Constructed Deck built for Advanced Format rules. The winner of that match will take home a Dragon Duel Championship Trophy and claim the title of the 200th YCS Columbus Dragon Duel Champion. An array of Public Events will run all weekend long, including 2019 Regional Qualifiers; Ultimate Duelist Series Qualifiers; 3 vs. 3 Team Dueling; two ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! events; Win-A-Mat; an Ultimate Pegasus Challenge featuring the voice of Maximillion Pegasus himself, Darren Dunstan; Sealed Structure Deck, Battle City, Yu-Gi-Oh! Day, and Duelist League, as well as the Yu-Gi-Oh! School Tournament Series. Prizes ;200th YCS Columbus Prizing Information *1st place – Ultra Rare Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Prize Card; Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Trophy; paid travel and accommodations to the winner’s 2019 World Championship Qualifier, with invite to compete and VIP status; YCS-branded Premium Messenger Bag; PlayStation®4 Pro 1 TB system; Exclusive 200th Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Top Cut Game Mat; and 30 Ultimate Duelist Series Points. *2nd place – Super Rare Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Prize Card; invite to the 2019 World Championship Qualifier tournament; YCS-branded Premium Messenger Bag; PlayStation®4 Pro 1 TB system; Exclusive 200th Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Top Cut Game Mat; and 10 Ultimate Duelist Series Points. *3rd place – Super Rare Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Prize Card; invite to the 2019 World Championship Qualifier tournament; PlayStation®4 Pro 1 TB system; Exclusive 200th Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Top Cut Game Mat; and 10 Ultimate Duelist Series Points. *4th place – Invite to the 2019 World Championship Qualifier tournament; PlayStation®4 Pro 1 TB system; Exclusive 200th Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Top Cut Game Mat; and 10 Ultimate Duelist Series Points. *5th – 8th place – Invite to the 2019 World Championship Qualifier tournament; PlayStation 4 500GB system; Exclusive 200th Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Top Cut Game Mat; and 10 Ultimate Duelist Series Points. *9th – 16th place – Invite to the 2019 World Championship Qualifier tournament; 24 Booster Packs of Cybernetic Horizon; Exclusive 200th Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Top Cut Game Mat; and 10 Ultimate Duelist Series Points. *17th – 32nd place – Invite to the 2019 World Championship Qualifier tournament; 12 Booster Packs of Cybernetic Horizon; Exclusive 200th Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Top Cut Game Mat; and 10 Ultimate Duelist Series Points. Players that make the Top Cut at the YCS will also be awarded World Qualifying Points based on standings. ;200th YCS Columbus Dragon Duel Prizing Information: *1st – 4th place –2019 Regional Game Mat; Dragon Duel Medal; and a Dragon Duel T-Shirt. Mexico City, Utrecht, and Columbus 2018